Lost Wallet
by YouCanPanicatMyDisco
Summary: Castie thinks it was strawberry pie that started it all. (( possibly one-shot, more likely going to be a chaptered story. First time writing in about a year and excited to start again :) rate and review! ))
1. Prolouge

Castiel swore, looking back on it, that what started it all was strawberry pie.

Nothing would have happened if he didn't have the sudden urge to try to make strawberry pie, which he had never done before, and find that he was all out of strawberries.

This doesn't exactly _seem _too monumental, it actually seemed quite ordinary to anyone, even Castiel at the time. After all, they were only strawberries.

* * *

Castiel tries so hard to just have a spontaneous idea that he can follow through with easily, no extra effort. Today, he suddenly decides he wants to bake a pie, since he hadn't done that in a while, but he wanted to make this pie different. A new flavor. Strawberry. He rolled off of his couch, peeling himself away from his book. He got up and shuffled over to his kitchen. It was only 10pm, and making a pie in his apartment at 10pm wasn't too weird. He got all his ingredients out until he realized a crushing fact.

He was out of strawberries.

Castiel huffed and grabbed his wallet, determined to make this pie tonight. He drove all the way to the grocery store downtown and shuffled in. He wasn't in his best, only tight black jeans, black dress shoes and a blue t-shirt. He explored the aisles in the fruit section until he found the strawberries. He perused the strawberries, examining them to see which were the best and finally just picked one.

Castiel ran a hand through his messy hair and carried his strawberries to the self checkout. He grabbed a couple packs of twizzlers, chocolate bars, and toffee bars, making sure to keep his sugar fix at home stocked since Gabriel cleaned him out last time he had come over. He checked out and yawned, stretching a little as he walked over to his car, not even noticing his wallet dropping out of his front pocket. He was focused. Eyes on the sweet, pie prize.

* * *

Dean had taken an extra shift at the bar that evening and had had a need for pie. He went to the grocery store around 10pm, wearing his boots, jeans, and t-shirt with a plaid shirt over it, sleeves rolled up. He scoped the pie section and signed. None of them looked like the best pie. He noticed some pale, dark haired guy drop his wallet. He quickly ran over to pick it up and followed the guy out to his car and saw him start driving already.

Dean cursed. He was going to have to be a nice guy, wasn't he? He'll have to come back for pie then. He got in his car, a 67 Pontiac GTO, and followed the guy in the black Impala. Nice car.

He followed the guy all the way to his apartment complex on the nicer side of town, suspiciously like his own neighborhood. Dean realized that he and the wallet-man lived in the same apartment complex. Dean didn't dwell on it too much, and he jogged to catch up to the guy who was practically speed walking. He got in the elevator and Dean cursed. This was so not worth the trouble. He saw the floor the guy ended up on and sprinted up to the second floor and saw the guy fumbling cutely with his keys, obviously just wanting to be home. "Hey!" He called out and the man jumped a little and dropped his keys, he looked over, wide-eyed at Dean and Dean smiled brightly. "I..." He huffed, trying to catch his breath "I saw you drop this at the grocery store." He held out the wallet. "I promise I didn't take anything or open it." He assured the man.

The dark haired guy looked down and took his wallet back. "Oh, um thank you." He checked his wallet anyways, and Dean didn't particularly blame him - he would check, too. The man, satisfied with what he found, grinned softly. "Thank you. That was very considerate of you. My name is Castiel Novak." He stuck out his hand and Dean shook it. "Dean Winchester." He looked around and smiled "I actually live down the hall." He winked "Small world. I was just in the store to get some pie after work and I happen to get my wallet back to my neighbor." Dean observed. The guy just blinked and picked up his keys and smiled a little "And I was going to the store to pick up strawberries to make pie; a small world indeed."

Dean blinked. "Strawberry pie? Never even tried that." He laughed. Castiel was obviously amused because his pretty blue eyes practically sparkled "Me either. But it sounds good, right?" He opened his door and glanced down the hallway and back at his own apartment. "Did you get the pie you went to the store for?" He asked suddenly and Dean blinked and shook his head "Nope, I was just gonna go back."

Castiel chewed his lip and looked inside. "Well, if you live down the hall, I suppose since I have pie and you're trying to get pie, then you should just come in." He offered. Dean smiled. "If it's not too much trouble." He said politely. Castiel smiled "It's not trouble at all."


	2. Awkward Beginning, Cancer, First Date

The evening was awkward.

No need to sugarcoat the obvious. Dean and Castiel had an awkward night in together, eating strawberry pie. But it was the small spark that started the flame.

Castiel would be running into Dean all the time in the apartment building. They happened to live in a very nice place with an indoor and outdoor pool and hot tub, and also a patio on the roof where Castiel liked to go to read. Dean, by coincidence, also liked to go up there to do some accounting for the bar he owned, balancing the check book and whatnot, so sometimes they found themselves sitting together on the roof, not speaking, just enjoying one another's company.

Another time, was when Castiel's brother had come over to visit and insisted on going to the pool. Castiel was self conscious and tired, so he laid by the pool on one of the chairs in shorts and a t-shirt. Dean came in with his half brother Adam, who was about ten, to let him play in the water. He hung out next to Castiel for a bit, amused how his older brother and Dean's younger brother came here for the same purpose - to play. The conversation was cut short, however, when Dean was roped into playing in the water with his brother. A rousing game of "marco polo" to really entertain Castiel.

One time, they went out to get coffee together by accident. They left their apartment at the same time, got in separate cars, took separate routes and showed up to the same coffee place and sat together in the only empty table.

Castiel learned that Dean owns a bar, has one fully related brother, Sam and his half brother Adam, His father John was an alcoholic for a long time before he met Adam's mom, while he grieved for Sam and Dean's mother who was murdered walking home from work one night. He also learned that Dean loves pie the most, loves classic rock, and classic cars, and that Metallica calms him down.

Castiel told Dean about his more privileged upbringing, how he grew up in France, but moved to America at age ten, losing his accent. He moved back for college, then moved back here to pursue a job as an author. He worked part time at a library, as well, for more of a steady income. He talked about how even if his family was rich, his parents worked hard, so he never saw them since they were always away, therefore being raised by his numerous siblings.

Dean listened and so did Castiel. And boy, did they talk. They soon became best friends.

And then, there was tragedy.

* * *

Castiel stood hollowly in his kitchen, staring at his bowl of cereal, knowing by now that it was mushy and disgusting. He didn't have the motivation to throw it away. He faintly heard the door open. It was probably Dean, seeing as he was the only other one with a key.

Dean sat down opposite of Castiel and Castiel looked up "Hey, Dean." He mumbled. Dean looked down "I heard about your brother." Castiel heard him say. He nodded a little. "Yeah...Yeah, he's...he's really sick." He looked to the side. Dean scooted his chair over to Castiel and put his arms around him. "He can get better, Cas." He said soothingly. Castiel looked up, tears welling up.

"He's my only little brother, Dean. He...and he has cancer." He choked out. "They're saying there's only a 20% chance of his survival. I...He's a good kid, Dean." He whispered. He leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean kissed Castiel's hair and held him close as Castiel silently started crying and Dean let him. They didn't talk about it.

They didn't talk about how Dean stayed the night for the first time, either. It was almost unspoken that Castiel needed him to stay. Castiel's little brother Samandriel had stomach cancer, and it didn't look too good. Dean helped Cas with his clothes (to a certain point) and they crawled in bed together and Castiel curled up against Dean, and Dean held him.

They didn't know this would only be the beginning of their little sleepovers.

* * *

Samandriel was doing better these days, and so was Castiel. His survival went up to 50% chance.

this was also the month Dean would ask Castiel on a date - a year after the strawberry pie. To the day.

* * *

Castel opened the door and smiled "Happy friend-a-versary- oh." He paused, seeing Dean holding white roses. "What's this?" He asked, tilting his head a little, the way he always did when he was trying to process something.

Dean smiled "Castiel, I've known you for a year, and I knew I wanted to ask you this for a whole year. I think you're beautiful inside and out - so will you please go on a date with me?" He asked cheekily. Castiel smiled brightly. He pulled red roses from the counter "Only if you'll take the flowers I was going to ask you with." He laughed. They laughed together and just ended up going out for burgers and milkshakes, then a movie. Dean walked Castiel to the door. Castiel felt his hear fluttering in his chest as they both leaned in.

There was a bang down the hallways from Dean's room and Sam popped his head out of Dean's door. He blinked "Oh. I'm totally interrupting aren't I?" He said awkwardly. Gabriel poked his head out next "Oh they're back! I knew they'd smooch at the end of the night, moose, you owe me ten bucks." He smirked. Sam shoved Gabriel's head back in. "Excuse us."

Castiel sighed and held Dean's hand "You should stay the night at my place again. Sam and Gabe don't have keys and I don't want either of them interrupting again." He rolled his eyes. Dean smiled "Alright." He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Cas' mouth. Castiel laughed and leaned forward and kissed Dean square on the mouth. "You missed, you dork." He laughed. Dean huffed "Fine, then." He pouted teasingly. Castiel kissed him again. It felt right to be with Dean like this. Natural. Like it was supposed to be that way.


	3. The Impala, The Move, and Haggard Dean

The Impala was Castiel's first car, but he'd always thought it was a big gas guzzler. He sat at his kitchen table, Dean and him hanging out casually, and after dating for six months, they were doing fine. It was like being regular best friends - but with more sex and physical reassurances.

"Hey, Dean?" Castiel called over to Dean, who was sitting on the couch, watching some cooking show. He looked up and hummed in acknowledgement.

"Should I get rid of my Impala? The thing is horrible on gas." He sighed. Dean got up immediately. "Yes. Sell it. Absolutely sell it. Get a better car for yourself."

Needless to say, They discussed a selling price and drove it out onto the curb. As Castiel was adjusting the sign, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. "What - Dean...? What on earth are you doing?" Dean had parked his car on the curb and taken Castiel's selling price sign and stuck it on his own car. He handed Castiel a wad of cash and took the keys to the Impala. Castiel just laughed and pocketed the money, getting back in the car as they went to park it back in Dean's old spot.

Dean loved that car too much for it to be healthy.

Dean's old car sold quickly and Castiel got a Prius, which Dean teased relentlessly, but shut up after seeing all the money Castiel was saving on gas. Dean would spend an hour a day with the impala, tuning her up, sometimes just sitting in the car. The novelty wore off and Dean's Impala time turned into loving caresses and weekly check-ups.

Castiel would always smile when he saw the two together.

* * *

Dean and Castiel aren't very flashy - we're just gonna be honest. Their first date wasn't too special, their second, third (and so on), weren't that special either. Meeting was special, but awkward. Their first time having sex was certainly interesting, special, but ended up being insignificant in comparison to how much they actually have sex.

So, when they were sitting on the couch after dinner and a shower together, Castiel looked around and found that Dean's things were everywhere. He had long since given him a key a year ago, and their stuff was heavily concentrated in Castiel's apartment. Dean was looking around too. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You want to?"

"Of course, Cas."

"It's a big commitment, Dean. Its only been six months.'

"But we've known each other for a year."

"This is true."

That's how Dean ended up moving in with Castiel.

Sam took over Dean's old apartment with Gabriel, who were close friends now.

* * *

Dean would sometimes come home very haggard from the week, especially on Fridays, Castie would observe him quietly. He'd perk up after a while but today, Dean came home thirty minutes later and the haggard look wouldn't go away.

"Dean, spit it out, what's wrong? I'm getting worried about you."

"I saw my dad today."

Castiel didn't really need anymore words. Today was the day, ten years later, of Sam and Dean's dad's death. Dean must've seen him at the cemetery. Castiel pulled him close and cuddle on Dean's lap. Dean loved when Castiel would curl up. "like a kitten" Dean muttered and buried his nose in Castiel's fluffy black hair.

They stayed that way for a while. They weren't really the flashy/emotional type anyways.


End file.
